tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Giant Snow Monster Alert" transcript
Prologue: Outside in the snowy fields The Teen Titans, Titans East and Titans West are minding their own business while Beast Boy throws 1 of the snowballs at 1 of his team mates. Cyborg: "Hey, no fair, man!" Beast Boy: [Whistling Innocently] Cyborg: "Thanks a lot, BB, while you were just standin' there whistlin' to yourself, somebody just threw a snowball at me." Starfire: "I have never seen so many fields of snow so beautiful before in my entire life." Raven: "Neither have I." Robin: "Well, we can't just stand around, hey, Beast Boy, Cyborg, let's go snow boarding." Beast Boy: "Dude, I'm game!" Cyborg: "Count me in!" The Teen Titans and Titans East begin snow boarding, 'til something unexpected happens. Snowball (off screen): [Stomping And Snarling] Robin: "Titans, trouble!" Fade to a black screen............ [''Teen Titans'' New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: '''''I can obey the traffic rules''''' '''''Teen Titans''''' '''''I can eat anything without likes or dislikes''''' '''''Teen Titans''''' '''''earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms''''' '''''grammar, algebra, science and history''''' '''''there's nothing I'm terrified of''''' '''''Teen Titans, go''''' [Music Continues In Background] '''''go on over and call my name''''' '''''Teen Titans''''' '''''all of your troubles will disappear''''' '''''Teen Titans''''' '''''let's use schedule patrol''''' '''''let's not lose control''''' '''''losing is hopeless''''' '''''Teen Titans, go''''' (spoken) "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, ''Teen Titans'', alright!" Scene 1: A real big snowy battle/Terra in captivity Snowball: [Growling And Snarling] Robin: "We don't know what's more dangerous, Snowball, the way you look!" Speedy: "Or the ice crystals that you throw all over the place!" Robin: "Titans, go!" The 6 Teen Titans and Titans East and Titans West begin fighting against Snowball. Terra: "Hey, you, think fast." Terra uses her geo-kinetic powers on 1 of the ice crystals, which hits Snowball directly in his chest, but Snowball packs all of the snow in his entire body and approaches Terra. Terra: "Not a good idea!" Snowball captures Terra and drags her by her feet with rope and string. Terra: "No, stop, put me down, Beast Boy, do something about it!" Beast Boy: "He's got Terra, we've gotta go find him and stop him in his track!" Robin: "Exactly right, Beast Boy, (turns over to Starfire), Starfire, you and I will check the skii lift, (turns over to Raven) Raven, you and Cyborg check the snowy mountains, and the rest of the other TItans including Beast Boy and Optimo will be on the look out for Snowball when he approaches." Super Boy: "Well, Robin, we can always count on you and the rest of the Titans team." Wonder Girl: "Let's track him down and get rid of him." The 5 Teen Titans and Titans East and Titans West go their separate ways to track down Snowball and rescue Terra from his clutches. Fade to another black screen......... Cartoon Network City bumper: Cyborg is reading the newspaper and sitting right on a park bench. Commercia Break number 1 Commercial Break number 2 Female Announcer: "Now it's ''Teen Titans'', then it's ''Regular Show'', this is Cartoon Network." The Ski Lift Starfire: "Is there any sign of Terra or Snowball around here, Robin?" Robin: "We're not sure about it, we need to keep looking." The snowy mountains Raven: "Snowball must've made these real big footprints." Cyborg: "Let's follow them and see where they lead to." With Beast Boy, Optimo and the Titans East and Titans West Beast Boy: "Hang in there, Terra, we're coming to your rescue." Speedy: "And it's not too far away." Aqualad: "We'd better keep going, we've got no time to lose." Bumblebee: "They gotta be around someplace." Super Boy: "Look, I think I see them!" Flash Girl: "Look, there's Snowball!" Beast Boy: "And Terra too!" Optimo: "We gotta save her entire life!" Terra: "Beast Boy, guys, I'm so thrilled you're all here, tell Robin and the others to hurry over there, Snowball's getting closer and closer." Beast Boy: "You got it, Terra." Beast Boy: (to his communicator) "Beast Boy, to Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, we need you here right away." Robin: (to his communicator) "Right away, Beast Boy, we're on our way here." Beast Boy turns off his communicator. Beast Boy: "Well, they should be here any single minute now." Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven show up to help the other Titans fight against Snowball. Starfire,: "Take this and that, you nasty snow monster!" Raven: "You're going down, Snowball!" Raven: "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven levitates a wooden crate which hits Snowball repeatedly. Cyborg : "Yo, Snowball, I got a laser to pick with you!" Cyborg uses his laser blast powers on Snowball and blasts him outta here. Robin: "Alright, Snowball's finally outta here!" Beast Boy: "Now to go back to our separate towers." Scene 2: Back home in Titans Headquarters Beast Boy (from inside the tower): "Man, that Snowball sure could pick 1 big battle fight." Cyborg : "I tell you, man, he was super big, cold and powerful." Robin: "Thanks to all of us, Terra's now back where she belongs." Terra: "It just feels nice and warm in here." Starfire,: "I agree here." Fade to another black screen...... End Production Credits =